Taishiro Toyomitsu
Taishiro Toyomitsu & Police Force vs. Number 6 is a battle the Pro-Hero Fat Gum and the Police Force lead by Naomasa Tsukauchi against a villain with a big scar on his face known as Number 6. Prologue Investigating the traffic of Trigger, the Police carries out an operation to dismantle the distribution of the drug and arrest those responsible. With detective Naomasa leading the operation, the clues lead them to the SS Mall in Super Minami in the city of Osaka. There, the drug is distributed through the country hidden in Kanidoge's food packaged. One of her agents, Monika Kaniyashi, pretends to be a worker of Kanidoge, goes to the SS Mall loading dock and she discovers that Trigger was indeed hidden in the packaged. She also discovers the criminal responsible for that, disguised as a part-time worker. Having been discovered, Number 6 congratulates Monika and uses his Quirk to snatch her gun and a tablet with vital information. Monika quickly takes cover and requests for reinforcements. Fat Gum and the police enter the loading dock. Battle When seen surrounded, Number 6 activates a code that causes that several of the Kanidoge's mechs employed by the workers go out of control and start rampage the place. Fat Gum confronts the mechas, but he cannot fight back because the workers are trapped one the machines. With Monika helps and her Snip Clip Quirk, the hostages are released and put to safety, so Fat Gum can finally neutralize the mechs. While Number 6 congratulates them for their actions, detective Naomasa gives him a warning shot, assuring him that next time he won’t miss. Monika warns Naomasa to be careful, as the villain has an acceleration quirk that gives him extreme speed. Taking into account this information, Naomasa orders the speedster villain to get on the ground slowly. Number 6 just smiles. Without noticing, the damaged mechs approach the batch that containing Trigger and explode, destroying all evidence. The villain takes advantage of the distraction to flee with the remaining evidences using his quirk. While they are recovering, they hear a ruckus over by the stage. To her horror, Monika remembers that there is still a Kanidoge's mech totally out of control. Monika fears that, like the other mechs, it could blows up in the middle of the crowd. While Fat Gum and Monika leave to deal with a Mech that is still active, Naomasa and the remaining Police Force goes after the speedster villain. The police chase Number 6. As he‘s not giving up even after verbal commands and warning shots, the Naomasa orders to open fire against him. The villain uses his speed Quirk and dodges all the shots, but the detective shoots once more, injuring him in the leg, after deducing that Number 6’s Acceleration Quirk needs a few seconds of cool down time after using it. The police rush on to the injured criminal. Confronted by the police, Number 6 uses his quirk and the time seems to freeze. He gets away from the cops. His wound does not seem very serious since he was just got grazed by Naomasa's shot. The speedster villain checks that they use rubber bullets, and in a blink of an eye, he disarms a whole group of cops and shoot in their bulletproof vests with their own weapons. Although this does not kill them, it does leave all the policemen very badly wounded. Number 6 being able to finally escape with the remaining evidences without any problem. Aftermath Fat Gum and Monika manage to stop the remaining mecha before it did any damage, although Fat Gum had to use all his protective grease to neutralize the explosion. Although there were no fatalities, there were numerous material damages and several police officers were injured, including Naomasa, who ended up with several fractures and the arm in a sling. In addition, Number 6 escaped and the evidences about Trigger's traffic were lost. Despite the failure of the mission, Naomasa continues with the investigation. References Category:Taishiro Toyomitsu Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Battles Category:Police Raids Category:Number 6 Battles